Spark
by ourpapertowns
Summary: Kurt likes to take pictures, but mostly he likes taking pictures of Sebastian.


Hello there! this is my first time writing alone and I'm nervous so I really hope you like it and if you do please say something! It'll make me super happy :)

* * *

Sebastian leaned smiling against the bridge railings, the beautiful sight of an snowing city with just one recognizable building at the far distance. The Eiffel tower. The rest was only a blur of threes and a half living city.

It was cold, enough to be middle winter and not enough to be chilling under your clothes, and although the wind was particularly bitter that morning, Kurt was fine.

"No, no don't smile" Kurt smacked behind his camera "You have to look concentrated, not funny."

"I'm giving you my charming smile" He smirked again at the other boy.

Kurt laughed taking two pictures, not for the collection but for himself. He did loved that stupid smile.

"You are not model material, just remind me that the next time I wanna work with you."

"Then better you start taking abstract photos because there's no way I'd let you be alone with other than me"

"I've been with others and yet I've always come back." Kurt looked from the camera just in time to see how Sebastian blinked at him. "I don't believe it neither, but what can we do?"

"You could admit I'm awfully irresistible" He offered "but you won't."

Kurt bitted his lower lip behind the lent, and couldn't help but smile because he knows it's true. And he won't admit it, but it is.

Kurt peeked through the lent again, changing the focus to emphasis the contrast between Sebastian's black outfit and the white snowflakes falling around him. Sebastian was now staring down the bridge at the almost icy water, looking painfully soft and beautiful. He looked calm and fragile, as if suddenly an aura of serenity and sadness has surrounded him.

He fixed his eyes away in the distant, changing the atmosphere with just one blink.

Sebastian's had an indescribable mystery that had always captivated Kurt to photograph. He was capable to change the emotions around him, with just one look. Sebastian worked so well with the camera that Kurt sometimes believe is not possible. He made art with a sparkle of his green eyes and it was effortless. It has called his attention since they first met.

He shouted a few more pictures, wishing he could hold the images in his memory forever just before Sebastian turned to glance him, his green eyes flickered to the flash. They made Kurt feel warm, despite to be under the snow.

"Don't move" Kurt breathed, not wanting to break the feeling he was having seconds before. Sebastian rolled his eyes, glaring further in the distant.

Kurt took another picture, changing the angle when Sebastian lifted two fingers to rub his lips.

"Are you done? Because I would love to move now"

Kurt nodded and searched down the camera to make sure he had the photo he'd just took, when he looked up again he let the camera hung on his neck. Sebastian was standing right there smirking, he wrapped his arms around Kurt taking two moves to gently press him against the railings.

Kurt'd shiver at the touch of cold metal if Sebastian hadn't been there, holding him as he was about to slip away. The green on his eyes shone beautify as he looked up the cloudy sky and then flashed over Kurt again.

He placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's face, this time he did shiver a little from the cold but was only seconds before Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt smiled against him, snaking his arms around Sebastian's neck.

The other boy's arms flew to his waits, pulling him even closer. Kurt felt the warm of the other body leaned on him and the camera bother between them, Sebastian seemed to felt that too and pulled apart.

He looked deep into Kurt eyes, the green of his eyes was darker and more beautiful than Kurt had seen today.

"I" Sebastian leaned to peek his lips "absolutely" he did the same "hate" again "your" and again "camera" and again.

* * *

This was inspired by a picture I found on tumblr, I'm sorry I can't put the image in here but if you look at the top of the story you can find it as the cover image of the story. Again I hope you like it and please let me know what you think about it :)

Okay bye!


End file.
